resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
America First - America Only Website
The America First - America Only (AFAO) Website is the website of the AFAO newsletter, and was run by Alliance for American Autonomy. The website was discovered by trying the phrase as a domain name after receiving a tele-correspondence email from the Getawarjob.com recruiter Email address. Main Site Alliance for American Autonomy Newsletter A clipping from the AAA's newsletter is posted on specific dates, typically coinciding with the results of a Project Abraham vote. The first two issues were one page long, while the newer issues are two pages in length. * July 22 - Issue #1 Headline: Project Abraham is killing innocent people * July 25 - Issue #2 Headline: Project Abraham takes its first victim * August 1 - Issue #3 Headline: Alien invasion! * August 8 - Issue #4 Headline: Our Coastlines Will Be Destroyed! * August 15 - Issue #5 Headline: Death from above! * August 22 - Issue #6 Headline: Real Life Frankenstein * August 29 - Issue #7 Headline: Locked and Loaded Cubs Sweep Series The Illinois Cubs slaughtered the Brooklyn Yankees in four straight games to win their third consecutive World Series. In a blowout final showdown, pitcher Ramon Wiedershine struck out twelve Yankees sluggers and allowed only two hits. "Illinois has always been the best in baseball," boasted Wiedershine. "We proved that again tonight and we'll prove in next season, too. Go Cubbies!" Save America - Fight Back SAVE AMERICA - FIGHT BACK! The Minutemen stood up for us. The Sons of Liberty carried the torch of freedom. Daggett's Army defended our borders. NOW, IT'S YOUR TURN TO HEED THE CALL The Alliance for American Autonomy is calling on you to take to the streets, take up arms and take back our country. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, so let's band together in every corner of the great nation. From the hills of the Dakotas to the west coast and all the way back to New England, the Alliance is gaining strength - this is the time for action and anyone who gets in our way will be defeated President Grace is a scoundrel. He has stolen land from our citizens, hidden behind the shroud of executive secrecy, and weaseled his way into the White House three times in three suspicious elections. He must be stopped. THIS IS OUR MISSION: - Expose what is really going on in Europe. - Bring our soldiers back home. - Defend the borders at all costs. - Restore every American's God-given right to freedom of the press, religion, speech and the right to bear arms. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. DON'T GIVE IN - SPREAD THE WORD. November 1 Rally The November 1st rally was a huge success. We made contact with hundreds of new members and passed out copies of the latest newsletters - we'll get to the bottom of this Project Abraham nonsense. Keep up the good work, Jake Tavaresse, West Coast Liaison Tip archive - July 25 Clicking on the first filing cabinet now leads to an archive page, which allows viewing of past AAA Newsletters. Tip box - July 29 A tip box was placed on the cabinet, allowing people to submit Document control numbers of highly sensitive, top secret documents, along with their name and 'netmail' address. TIP US IF YOU LOCATE ANY DOCUMENTS WITH AN OFFICIAL "CONTROLLED" SEAL, PLEASE DEPOSIT THEM IN THIS DROP BOX. TOGETHER, WE WILL KEEP OUR MEMBERS AND OUR CITIZENS INFORMED OF ANY GOVERNMENT COVER-UPS. NAME NET MAIL DOCUMENT CONTROL NUMBER The document control numbers are revealed as follow: *'i2p8y0bynt2k' - Located on July 29 in Brown's story. *'f2np456hygb7' - Located on August 5 in Oster's story. *'qt2wqy56sjzh' - Located on August 12 in Khaner's story. *'j7oz3b9c5xyt' - Located on August 19 in Hale's story. *'b579h3cq6zjt' - Located on August 26 in Gennaro's story. After submitting a document control number, the user receives an email at the address they provided: From: tips@americafirstamericaonly.com Subject: Email Verification ----------------------------------------------------------------------- T - E - L - E - C - O - R - R - E - S - P - O - N - D - E - N - C - E ----------------------------------------------------------------------- THANK YOU FOR NOTIFYING US ABOUT THE LATEST SCHEME OF THE GOVERNMENT -STOP- THEY CANNOT GET AWAY WITH THIS -STOP- ESPECIALLY WITH OPERATIVES LIKE YOU GETTING THE TRUTH OUT -STOP- LOOK FOR THE LATEST NEWSLETTER EVERY FRIDAY -STOP- TOGETHER WE WILL KEEP OUR COUNTRY SAFE - STOP- (Personalized email verification link) -STOP- Following the verification link brings up a confirmation message. Thank you for your efforts to verify your net mail address. Destruction On August 29th, after the reboot of the SRPA Terminal and the beginning of the invasion, AFAO.com was "destroyed." The seventh issue of America First America Only was moved to the archived issues drawer and replaced by a note. The tip box has been removed and replaced with a fax machine, the printing press animation has been replaced with an image of the destroyed machine, and all other clippings cannot be clicked on. Note THEY'RE ON TO US! THOSE GOVERNMENT CREEPS HAVE BEEN MONITORING THE ALLIANCE FOR YEARS, BUT NOW THEY'RE WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE. ALL OUR PROTEST RALLIES HAVE BROKEN UP BEFORE THEY HAD A CHANCE TO GET STARTED - THERE ARE DOUBLE AGENTS AMONG OUR RANKS! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE, SO WE'RE BUGGING OUT AND MOVING FURTHER UNDERGROUND! THEY THINK THEY CAN BULLY US AROUND NOW THAT THE ALIENS ARE INVADING - WELL, WE KNEW THEY WERE COMING YEARS AGO AND THE FEDS DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM!! SURE WE NEED SOMEONE TO PROTECT US FROM THE CREATURES, BUT WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT US AGAINST THE POLITICIANS?? Fax Machine Waiting - October 17 The fax machine has been updated with a small blinking red light in its lower right corner. Clicking on it zooms into the area, showing that it is blinking above the text "waiting." It is also next to a non-flashing green light that sits above the text "new." Fax Sent - October 20 Three days after the fax machine's activation, a message was faxed to the device. Clicking on the message brings up a list of American cities. To the fax machine's left is a bulky device counting down to 3 PM EST on October 27. Fax Message * Atlanta, Georgia * Austin, Texas * Boston, Massachusetts * Chicago, Illinois * Denver, Colorado * El Paso, Texas * Kansas City, Missouri * Los Angeles, California * Miami, Florida * Minneapolis, Minnesota * New York, New York * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Phoenix, Arizona * Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Raleigh, North Carolina * Salt Lake City, Utah * San Francisco, California * Seattle, Washington * Tampa, Florida * Washington, DC Metastasis - October 27 On October 27, after the end of the countdown, a clipboard appeared on the wall. Clicking on the phrase BEGIN RESEARCH leads to the Metastasis game. Clipboard Attention: Ranking Project Abraham Staff Subject: Additional Lab Assistance Needed The government is powerless to stop us - they tried with Project Abraham, but that only resulted in more death and disease. And now, because of their incompetence, the aliens have come to America. It's our job to stop them. We at the Alliance have infiltrated the military's research networks and found a training procedure called Metastasis. It tests your readiness to identify and eradicate chimeran tissue on a cellular level. The only way we can defeat the enemy is by tearing them apart from the inside out. These creatures have infected millions, and it all started with microorganisms like the one seen here. It's time to enter Metastasis... BEGIN RESEARCH External Links *America First - America Only (Website is not available anymore) *AFAO.com on fallofman.wikibruce.com Category:Resistance 2 Category:America First America Only